Inuyasha Interviews
by AnnIeUoKaNnIE15
Summary: Title says all.....Rated For Naraku's, Sesshoumaru's, Inuyasha's and many other peoples potty mouths.
1. Looky Here just author note

Annieuokannie15: Mwhahahahahaha! Time For Inuyasha Interviews!!!!Since I'm being really lazy, I'm just going to call it I.I. Get it?  
  
Owlkid10: What if they don't???  
  
Annieuokannie15: Then they can't face my dirty laundry  
  
Owlkid10: But you did your laundry yesterday!!! You don't have any dirty laundry!  
  
Annieuokannie15: Damn it!!! Anyways on with the interviews.wait! This isn't a real chapter it's just this.PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT TO ASK THE CAST OF INUYASHA!!! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW INUYASHA IS FIRST!!! I REPEAT INUYASHA'S INTERVIEW IS FIRST!!! SO GIVE ME SOME QUESTIONS TO ASK HIM!!! Thank you and have a nice day!  
  
Owlkid10: If you would like to be a guest star on our fic leave a few descriptions and your personality. And remember your just there to ask a few questions (No maximum or minimum!!!)  
  
Annieuokannie15: Interviews yay!!!  
  
Owlkid: Your sugar-high again aren't you?  
  
Annieuokannie15: Yupperdoddles!!!^-^  
  
Owlkid: Will you shut up if I give you a Sesshy plushie...  
  
Annieuokannie15: *In a really demonic voice* GIVE ME THE PLUSHIE!!!  
  
Owlkid: Eep! *Hands over the plushie*  
  
Annieuokannie15: *Grabs the plushie* Sessy-chan!! YOUR FINALLY MINE!  
  
Owlkid:Ok I called the proper authorities to take care on sugar high Annie. Anyways she owns nothing but her mountain of sugar hidden deep within the earth. 


	2. Inuyasha's Interview

Okay this is Inuyasha Interviews! Just to say I'm interviewing Inuyasha  
first! Miroku is next! Okay so...on with the interviews!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction, now  
would I?  
  
INUYASHA INTERVIEWS  
  
By Annieuokannie15  
  
Inuyasha is sitting in a chair with Tetsaiga propped up on the side of his chair. A girl wearing all black walks in. She flips her elbow length brown hair over her shoulder and pulls a clipboard out of nowhere. She sits in  
her seat and clears her throat  
  
"Hello and welcome to Inuyasha Interviews. I'm your host Aurora Borealis  
and I hope that you have great time sitting there in front of your computer. Our first guest is Inuyasha and he's here to answer some question  
on nearly everyone's mind!" AB Turns to Inuyasha.  
  
AB "Inuyasha, welcome to the show or whatever it is!"  
  
Inu "Good to be here AB, although I wasn't going to come...Kagome made  
me!"  
  
AB "Okay first question...um... As a dog youkai, what are your  
thoughts on domesticated dogs as human pets?  
  
Inu "Um...well it's okay I guess. I mean if I was a human I keep one,  
but it would be a little weird. I guess a cat would be okay too, maybe  
a fat one, like Kagome's cat, that can double as a pillow."  
  
AB "Okay, that was interesting. Next question, How old are you  
really?"  
  
Inu "I'm about 68 years old. 18 if you don't count the years  
asleep...*mumbles under breath* stupid wench, with stupid arrows..."  
  
AB "How tall are you?"  
  
Inu " Don't laugh, but I'm uh 5'6"  
  
AB "I won't laugh 'Not out loud anyway' If you're a dog youkai then  
why are you ears like that of a cat. I thought you were a boy with cat  
ears the first time I saw you."  
  
Inu " *growls* Stupid god damned people! Inuyasha is translated into  
'dog youkai,' if I was a cat youkai I would be called Nekoyasha.  
Besides have you ever seen the ears of a Samoyed or a white husky!  
They look almost like my ears!"  
  
AB "Why don't you smile more often! You look so kawaii when you do!"  
  
Inu "*blushes* Well...um...uh...thanks...I guess."  
  
AB "Out of all your fights and all your battles, how come you can't  
seem to win against Kagome."  
  
Inu "The wench has that stupid 'sit' necklace. I think she's a freakin  
sadist cause she enjoys it."  
  
Ka "Inuyasha..."  
  
Inu "Kagome, what are you doing here!!!"  
  
Ka "AB invited me! Besides behind every great man..."  
  
Inu " Is what?! A woman who slams him in the dirt!"  
  
AB & Ka " Precisely!"  
  
AB "Anywho, If you could get a rosary and put it on Kagome would you  
'sit' her a million times like she does to you?"  
  
Inu "No not really..."  
  
Ka "Awwwww, thank you Inuyasha!"  
  
Inu "Cause she's a stupid, weak human and would probably die."  
  
Ka "Sit!"  
  
Inu "*Falls to the ground in a face plant* Owww!"  
  
AB "What's your favorite episode or movie?"  
  
Inu "Anyone where I'm fighting that wimpy wolf or Naraku!"  
  
Ka "What about the ones where you fight Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Inu "Naw... me and Sess did a little brotherly bonding time in  
Kagome's time"  
  
AB "Thanks to me! Inuyasha how does it feel to be a half youkai?"  
  
Inu "It freakin sucks! Youkais don't respect me and humans don't  
respect me."  
  
Ka "I respect you!"  
  
Inu "Like I said no one respects me!"  
  
AB "Is Kagome heavy?"  
  
Inu "Um...*looks over to Kagome who is giving him a death glare* well  
in past experiences I have learned to not comment on a women's weight,  
so rather than getting 'sit' to death, I will stay quiet."  
  
Ka "Good boy! *Turns away from everyone*"  
  
Inu "*nods his head in yes motion and Kagome turns around but doesn't  
see him nodding his head*"  
  
AB " Hehehehehe...Do you like Kagome or Kikyo better?"  
  
Inu "*sees Kagome staring*I plead the fifth!"  
  
Ka "We're in Japan not America!"  
  
Inu "Okay...um...both...*Kagome and Kikyo hit him over the head*"  
  
Kik & Ka "PIG!"  
  
Inu "Actually I'm a dog!"  
  
AB "Girls don't kill him I need him for my fic, you can kill him  
afterwards"  
  
Kik & Ka "Okay!!"  
  
AB "What do you plan to do after you defeat Naraku?"  
  
Inu "I going to Disney World!"  
  
Ka "You don't even know what that means!"  
  
Inu "Hehehehehehehe"  
  
AB "Why does Naraku dress like a baboon?"  
  
Inu " Cause he freaking is one! Just kidding Naraku fans! You'll have  
to ask him."  
  
AB "What do you really think of your traveling companions?"  
  
Inu "*Waits until Kagome leaves the room*Well Shippo is annoying, but  
is like the little brother I never had, nor wanted! I like to beat  
him up, but he deserves it when I do! Miroku, what to say...he's the  
closest person I got to a best friend always giving me advice, even  
though I'm usually not paying attention to him. I wish he wasn't such  
a pervert though, it's sick when he grabs girl's butts. Sango, she's  
okay, she fight well for a human. And Kagome, well we would be here  
today if it wasn't for her!"  
  
Ka "Awwww, Inuyasha!*Gets all teary eyed*"  
  
Inu "*mumbles under breath*after all, she was the one to shatter the  
damn jewel in the first place."  
  
Ka "Sit Boy!"  
  
AB "Inuyasha, do you ever act like a dog? Like a real dog and not just  
a dog youkai? *I open my hand to reveal a dog treat*  
  
Inu "*sniffs said dog treat* what's this? *Swipes and stuffs into his  
mouth, crunches loudly* 'snot bad, tastes sorta like meat and dried  
wood... "  
  
Ka "that's a doggie treat, baka.  
  
Inu "*spits it out and brushes his tongue with his hand* Ahhhh! What  
in the fuck!? I am an inuyoukai, not some domesticated mutt!"  
HK "You're an inuhanyou, and what's that about domesticated?"  
  
Inu "eh?"  
  
Ka "Sit!"  
Inu "gah! *faceplant*  
AB "Does Sesshoumaru have any girlfriends?"  
  
Inu "Not any I know of! He's a little too high maintenance to have  
one!"  
  
AB "What is that big, fluffy, white thing on your brother's shoulder?"  
Inu "I have no clue, I think it's his tail though...good thing I got  
he ears and not the tail! Chicks dig the ears!"  
  
Ka "Excuse me but what chicks?"  
  
Inu "You and Kikyo"  
  
Ka "Oh"  
  
AB "Have you ever played the Psone game of Inuyasha?"  
  
Inu "Yea! It was funny!"  
  
Ka "All his did was play himself and his youkai self vs. Naraku and  
Kagura."  
  
Inu "Like I said it was funny!"  
  
AB "Why do you and Sesshoumaru get along so poorly?  
  
Inu "For one, he's sorta evil and he's the one who come after me!"  
  
Sess "No, I Sesshoumaru do not."  
  
Inu "Do too!"  
  
Sess "Do not!  
  
Inu "Do too!  
  
Sess "Do not"  
  
Inu "Do too!"  
  
Sess "Do not!"  
  
Inu "Do too!"  
  
Sess "Do too"  
  
Inu "Do not and that's final"  
  
Sess "Glad you agree with me little brother."  
  
Inu "What?! Arggggg."  
  
AB "Is Naraku a half youkai?"  
Inu "I guess...I mean at one point he was just a human named Onigumo.  
Then he sucked all those youkais into himself and became Naraku. I  
think when it's his time to lose his youkai blood he turns into a  
severed head and a bunch of slimy youkai. Ewwwww."  
  
AB "What would you do if Sesshoumaru and Kagome fell in love with each  
other?"  
  
Inu "Kill the bastard and take her back"  
  
AB "During a battle you sometimes get all bloody. How do you get the  
stuff out?"  
  
Inu " Has something to do with the laws of anime"  
  
AB "Why doesn't Miroku act like a monk if he is one?"  
  
Inu "What can I say, he's a monk of questionable morals."  
  
AB "Well people that's all the time we have today on Inuyasha  
Interviews! I would like to thank our guest Inuyasha and the surprise  
guest Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. Good Morning, good afternoon,  
good evening, and good night (To whatever time zone your in)! I got  
to go and clean the restroom! Ja Ne"  
  
*Lights dim down and three figures grab Inuyasha and drag him out the  
door*  
  
Inu "LOOK, I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
*Everyone's gone from the set and the lights shut off completely. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Was that okay? Anyways please review! Any kind is okay! I'm tired of  
typing and I really have to go clean the restroom. God I have to do it  
or I don't get an allowance! Buh bai! 


	3. Another Author Note, but a must read!

Okay, I know you think this is another chapter, but it isn't. I have several problems of why I can't give you a new chapter till about the 6th of September.  
  
Firstly, I have a major writers block! I can think up anything, so I either need ideas or sugar!  
  
Secondly, I start school on the 2nd of September and I might be able to draw inspiration from my friend (Fanfiction Name: Kohaku River Princess), because I've given her some ideas for one of her stories on Fiction press, so thank you Jane-Jane!  
  
And Last but not least, I think I have enough reviews to go on! Thank you to those who reviewed.  
  
I will be putting a review response on the next page or I might just add a chapter and put the review responses on the bottom.  
  
Anyway, thank you again for the reviews! 


End file.
